Litter boxes for animals such as cats are conventionally produced of an impervious material such as some form of plastic. Such a material is utilized to prevent the escape of liquids and the user relies upon the absorbency of the litter to absorb and retain such liquids. Since there is a definite limit to the absorbency of the litter, such boxes frequently have a serious odor problem associated therewith. Thus, there has been a definite and long-standing need for a litter box which will obviate such problems so as to maintain the contents thereof in a dispersed, relatively non-evaporating and absorbed condition. Since cats are known for their inherent tendency to scratch the litter together to cover their body discharges upon completion thereof, and since known paper containers would not withstand such scratching, it has apparently heretofore been assumed that a disposable paper litter box was not practically feasible, and that a plastic or harder and impervious material is required. In any event, to the best of our knowledge, no one has heretofore conceived of a disposable litter box which is both practical and satisfactorily effective. As a consequence, there has been a definite long outstanding need for such a litter box.